criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
With Friends Like These
With Friends Like These (Case #20) is the twentieth fanmade case and is the third case in the Sandy Hollow district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background In the end of the previous case, novelist Ross Cummings, told the Campbell City Police Department that he had information about the Congregation. The team, needy of knowledge, decided to visit the author, hoping they could gain some information. When the team came to the residence of Mr. Cummings, they found his corpse, burning in the fireplace. However, autopsy with Dale Hopkins revealed that the victim was dead when he was being burnt; the true weapon being some form of blade that was sharp yet blunt. Dale also reported that the killer had tried to reanimate the victim when they were dead; either to revive them or to make them feel the wrath of the fire. Soon, Reena and the player were able to incriminate Ross's murderer as none other than his own cousin and ghostwriter Penelope Hughes. The ghostwriter immediately confessed at her misdeeds. She said that she had once written a book titled "The Murder of My Imagination". When she showed it to her cousin, he said that it was bad. However, Ross demanded a copy. A few months later, Penelope noticed that Ross had released a bestseller extremely similar to the plot of her own story. Ross then offered her part of the cut. Penelope, enraged, slew him on the spot with a fire poker. Angry, Reena sent Penelope to Judge Montgomery. Judge Montgomery was at first depressed at the killer, saying that he was depressed because he loved Ross's bestseller. After Penelope had informed the judge that she was the victim's ghostwriter, Montgomery was annoyed, jokingly saying that his life was a lie. After further negotation for Miss Hughes, he decided that the murder of Ross Cummings was grounds for 10 years in jail with no chance of parole. After the arrest of the author's killer, the team decided that they had to find out what Ross was to message the team about. However, administrative assistant Julia Dietrich informed the player that the evil agency had sent the player and Reena an execution order. The team found out that the execution order was to an antique dealer named Delilah Hoffman. When confronted about this, Delilah assured the team that it was just a scam. However, Ashley Russell, mayor of ghost town had something else to say. She told the team that her husband had once been a part of the cult. They would only write execution orders shortly before thefts would take place. Soon, historian Ilyria Deneuve informed Reena and the player that a note had been sent to her, telling to go to an address for a factory where they would find a surprise. Nervous, Reena offered to go to the player. At the factory, the two learned that the surprise was worse than expected. Victim *'Ross Cummings' (Found burning in the fireplace) Murder Weapon *'Fire Poker' Killer *'Penelope Hughes' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows first-aid gestures. *The suspect eats olives. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows first-aid gestures. *The suspect eats olives. *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows first-aid gestures. *The suspect eats olives. *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows first-aid gestures. *The suspect eats olives. *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows first-aid gestures. *The suspect eats olives. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. Killer's Profile *The killer knows first-aid gestures. *The killer eats olives. *The killer has a grease stain. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer has A+ blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bakery Brochure, Book) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows first-aid gestures) *Examine Bakery Brochure. (Result: Walton's Confections Logo; New Suspect: Victor Walton) *Ask Victor Walton what he knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Walton's Confections revealed; New Crime Scene: Bakery) *Examine Book. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Investigate Bakery. (Prerequisite: Talk to Victor Walton; Clues: Glass Showcase, Ice Bucket) *Examine Glass Showcase. (Result: Signed Letter) *Examine Signed Letter. (New Suspect: Penelope Hughes) *Inform Penelope Hughes of her cousin's death. (Prerequisite: Business Card found) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ashley Russell) *Ask Ashley about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Onyx Monarch Chateau. (Clues: Shopping Bag, Nameplate, Platter; Available at start) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Fire Poker; Murder Weapon registered: Fire Poker) *Examine Fire Poker. (Result: Soot Sample) *Analyze Soot Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a grease stain) *Examine Nameplate. (Result: Thornton Family Nameplate; New Suspect: Stefanie Thornton) *Talk to Stefanie Thornton about being the victim's neighbor. (New Suspect: Benjamin Thornton) *Talk to Benjamin Thornton. (Prerequisite: Talk to Stefanie Thornton) *Examine Platter. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyze Saliva Sample. (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Bakery Counter) *Investigate Bakery Counter. (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Pendant) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Feed) *Ask Victor if he knew what the victim did in his bakery. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Feed hacked into) *Examine Pendant. (Result: Picture of Girl) *Examine Picture of Girl. (Result: Brooke Russell) *Ask if Ashley knows of a certain Brooke Russell. (Prerequisite: Brooke Russell identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Balcony. (Clues: Torn Paper, Wedding Registry, Book; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Perverse Drawing) *Ask if Benjamin knows who drew that caricature. (Prerequisite: Perverse Drawing restored) *Examine Wedding Registry. (Result: Wedding Registry) *Analyze Wedding Registry. (09:00:00) *Ask Stefanie if she knew of who the victim was married to. (Prerequisite: Wedding Registry analyzed) *Examine Book. (Result: Message) *Ask Penelope about her message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message revealed) *Investigate Fireplace. (Clues: Victim's Pen, Fireplace Mantle; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Victim's Pen. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Fireplace Mantle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Thieves in the Night: Part 3. (No stars) Thieves in the Night: Part 3 *Check up on Benjamin Thornton. (Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Investigate Balcony. (Clue: Locked Briefcase; Prerequisite: Check up on Benjamin Thornton) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Congregation File) *Analyze Congregation File. (12:00:00) *See if Ashley knows anything about the congregation. (Reward: Beanie MALE, Messy Bun FEMALE) *Examine Execution Order. (Result: Insignia; Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *See if Delilah Hoffman knows what the insignia is. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Insignia revealed) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clue: Penelope's Handbag; Prerequisite: See Delilah Hoffman) *Examine Penelope's Handbag. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Cake Crumbs) *Investigate Bakery. (Clue: Locked Phone; Prerequisite: Cake Crumbs collected) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *See what Victor knows about the Congregation. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City